Various kinds of electronic circuits have been used. Electronic circuits are often realized by using a plurality of functional element chips such as transistors and diodes. The functional element chips may be used in the form of modules covered with a resin. Each of the modules may include one functional element chip. In order to electrically interconnect different functional element chips when an electric circuit is configured by modules, it is necessary to pass through, for example, wiring lines of a printed circuit board.
Wiring resistance and wiring inductance exist in the wiring lines of the printed circuit board. Therefore, if different functional element chips are electrically connected to each other via wiring lines of the printed circuit board as mentioned above, wiring resistance and wiring inductance may be generated in the wiring lines of the printed circuit board. The wiring resistance and the wiring inductance are major causes for hampering reduction of power consumption in an electronic circuit and enhancement of performance of an electronic circuit.